


Skating

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke has the most childish ideas for simple household items, Fenris loves it.





	

“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”

Fenris stared at them, bags of groceries in his arms, for a long moment before speaking.

“I don’t wear socks, Hawke.”

Hawke blinked, glanced down at the elf’s bare feet in the doorway, and then just shrugged and took off–half skidding–across the room.

“I’ll get some of Carver’s! Just put that mess somewhere and follow me.”

‘ _That mess_ ’ happened to be dinner. But Fenris knew it was best not to argue the point and instead handed the items off to Bodahn as he followed Hawke up the stairs.

“You kept his socks?” he asked, watching Hawke dig around in the trunk left over from Lowtown. They shrugged.

Hawke came up holding a graying pair of socks and held them out to him with a grin. They looked a little large but Fenris took them all the same and followed behind Hawke as they set off back towards the freshly waxed foyer.

“And you did all this for… sock skating?” he asked.

He watched Hawke catch themselves on the door-frame, grinning widely. They motioned to the bench next to them and Fenris took it upon himself to sit and pull on the socks. He wasn’t a fan of much of anything on his feet but, ah, he’d humor them.

“Well, technically Bodahn waxed them. I just realized how _amazing_ this is. I never got to be around nice floors like this anywhere but the Lothering Chantry.”

Fenris had but it wasn’t worth mentioning. He never had the chance to enjoy them quite like Hawke was anyway. So he simply pulled on the socks and slowly got to his feet.

Hawke reached out, palms up, and motioned for him to take their hands. He obliged, holding their wrists as they tug him forward across the slick floor.

“Sometimes the pond outside of town would freeze over and I’d take Bethany and Carver skating.” they added, beaming at him as they pulled him across the front room. “Bethany was a natural but Carver? Forget it.”

“And you?” Fenris asked.

Hawke laughed and, almost immediately, lost their balance. Try as he might, Fenris only managed to keep them from hitting their head as they tumbled to the floor in front of him–still laughing the whole way.

“Ah, well.” they rubbed at their hair, looking up at him. “Don’t take that as a demonstration.”

Fenris just smiled faintly and helped them to their feet. Still not totally steady, they spoke again.

“What about you? Ever been skating?”

He thought a moment and shook his head. He’d slipped on ice a few times, yes, but never anything that sounded like a pleasant winter day for the Hawke children. Hawke didn’t seem phased.

“I’ll take you some time.” they said.

They gently took hold of his hands again, this time following an actual attempt at form rather than simply towing him across the floor. Fenris followed, feet sliding doubly in the oversized socks he prayed were washed since their owner departed for the Wardens, and found himself watching Hawke’s face more than his feet in no time.

“Are you trying to dance with me?” he asked, teasing.

Hawke laughed. “I wouldn’t know. Never been to a ball before.”

Right, they’d skipped out on their Champion ‘crowning’ and the last noble party they’d been to had involved Qunari and wyvern hunting. Fenris hadn’t even realized how unlikely it was for Hawke to have actually been in a ballroom. They got so many invitations…

“I’d offer to take you some time but…” he trailed off and slid in closer to them, resting his hands on their hips.

Hawke smiled and set their hands on his shoulders, finally managing to keep their feet properly under them as the two of them glided aimlessly around the foyer.

“Ah, forget balls.” they said. “I’d rather go somewhere fun anyway.”

“Such as?”

Hawke shrugged. “The Hanged Man?” they offered.

Fenris considered trying to dance in that cesspool and laughed faintly. But, ah, if it worked for Hawke… He nodded.

“That I can do.”


End file.
